The Quest
by Midnight-Killer1289
Summary: You must read this story! Its bloody has tons of killing and leaves you in a lot of suspense. Read the introduction to The Quest and it will bring you into the story. Please leave reviews for me I would appreciate it! Thankyou
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

After a long war between Egypt and Turkey the warlords decided they had more power and valour than anything or anyone, even Allah himself. Soon enough dissention caused the armies of the most powerful nation during the late 1200's to just split, each rebellious army with its own number of special troops. These rebellious nations that came to being after the rebellion started their own wars against each other. It is up to Shahinshah on his quest, to reunite the once-powerful Egyptian nation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The Turkish Invasion**

"Today is the day! We will stand our ground against the barbarian Turks after they killed our sons and raped our wives! We will not put down our weapons, tumult, and take any hostages!" said Shahinshah, the king of Egypt during the 12th century, as a vigor talk to the 83,459 Egyptian soldiers awaiting the order to attack the oncoming Turkish Barbarians. Shahinshah, after vigor talking the troops called for Zafir the general of the Antioch troops to contact the Turkish king and tell him to capitulate.

As Zafir got close to the Turkish army they lifted their bows and shot a volley at him almost killing him if it wasn't for his most trusted bodyguards. There was no need to contact them now, as that was an act of war. Shahinshah said his famous words once more, "Take no hostages as this is Egypt!" As Shahinshah said his famous words the other generals got their soldiers into formation and the Nizaris, Egyptian elites armed with bows and swords, started to fire their arsenal of arrows as the Nubian Spearman, elite spearman that held spears with barbs on them, stood in front of them with an unyielding wall of shields. As the volley was over the General of Sinai, Nasir, asked, "Is that it?" "Is that all they have?" Right as he said that Shahinshah said, "Yes I think." As the men started to cheer at the victory they won Shahinshah heard a loud and petulant noise.

"Take cover!" said an indistinguishable voice. "Incoming!" said another voice. "Trebuchets!" screamed Shahinshah! "They're back!" "Get your shields up!" Men screaming all over the place due to the exploding fireballs shot off the ends of the trebuchets. As the flaming balls hit the ground shrapnel's of rocks covered with animal fat to make them a flame reverberate everywhere. As guys fell like dominos the generals and their men pushed forward until the Nizaris were in range of the trebuchets crew. "Fire!" yelled the Generals! The volley was so much larger than the first time, as the Nizaris fired two arrows off their bows at a time. The volley was so massive that it blocked out the sun for as long as they were suspended in the air. All of a sudden all you could hear was the remote screaming of the Turkish soldiers as the massive volley butchered them.

"It is time!" Shahinshah said. "Nizaris! Pull out your swords it is time!" as the Nizaris pulled out their swords the Nubian Spearman got up from their unyielding wall of shields. All of the Generals yelled to the soldiers to get in line and the soldiers did so without dread of what anticipated them over the ridge. "Charge" yelled one General as more followed from the other Generals. All you could hear was the rumbling of the following soldiers and a huge red dust storm from the blood-spattered and dead corpuses covered ground beneath their feet. As they got over the ridge it was not even close to the end of the first day as the Turkish foremost army was sitting there waiting. The Egyptian soldiers did not waver one bit as they viewed the Turkish army below them. "This is it for them we will prevail!" yelled Zafir!

They were at the bottom of the ridge when all of a sudden the two armies clashed sending a convulsion to the back of the armies. The sound of screaming and yelling troops suffering from the agonizing pain of getting spears and swords thrust into their corpus and the yelling of generals to restore the moral of their troops. Blood gushing and spattering all over the place, the ground covered with the dark complexion of blood and dead corpuses. But that did not stop the troops from surging forward for there were rewards for fighting valiantly in the Egyptian army. It was getting dark and yet the battle was still raging with the same amount of viciousness as it did in the beginning. Soon the last of the Turkish army was dead or incapacitated. As Shahinshah screamed, "Egypt Victor!" the surviving souls also started to scream and yell in cheerfulness as they defeated the invading Turkish army.

The long day and the battle were finally over and the King sent out some peasants to count the dead and care for the wounded. He also sent out a regiment of Nubian Spearman to search for any surviving Turks and thrust their spears in their corpuses and that was that. So they did what the King told them and went out onto the battlefield and searched for survivors and counted the dead. It was gruesome as they saw limbless and decapitated bodies all over the place; some bodies with multiple arrows sticking out of their corpuses and other parts of their bodies.

While Shahinshah was in the nearby castle in Antioch talking with the generals and discussing promotions and valour the leader of the regiment of Nubian Spearman came to tell the King and his Generals the numbers. "Sir we have only lost 1,395 men in the midst of the battle and 585 wounded men!" "The Turks on the other hand lost 10,045 men as we killed the other wounded!" The King was proud as he situated the Generals and their soldiers in good flanking positions. That was that the first day was over but there were many more to come and Shahinshah knew this but didn't want to tell the soldiers or their moral might drop as they went through a great deal on this day. The Generals gained valour as Shahinshah gained some influence over the surrounding countries as spies and emissaries of the adjacent counties were watching the battle. The men celebrated and drank until they were knocked out and went to sleep, as the next day might be another long and unforgettable day.


End file.
